1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a power supply technology, more particularly, to a power supply apparatus and a power supply method both capable of supporting an advanced technology extended (ATX) specification.
2. Description of the Related Art
As computer system has increasingly been used, power consumption has increased accordingly. In this regard, a power management mechanism (so-called Advanced Configuration and Power Interface specification, ACPI specification) has been used to manage the power of the computer system. Based on the power management mechanism of ACPI specification, the statuses of whole computer system would be classified into six statuses (S0 to S5) with different power consumption levels.
In a computer system with the power management mechanism of ACPI specification, the power supply apparatus thereof would be capable of supporting a kind of power supply mechanism with Advanced Technology eXtended (ATX) specification and including a set of main powers (+12V, +5V, +3.3V, −12V, −5V) and a standby power (5Vsb or 12Vsb). When the external AC power (i.e. city power) is supplied or inputted to the power supply apparatus capable of supporting ATX specification, the power supply apparatus capable of supporting ATX specification would continuously generate and output the standby power, so as to supply the standby power to the power management controller in the computer system.
However, in the actual practice or application, when the city power is unavailable (for example, power trip), the standby power (+5Vsb or +12Vsb) cannot be fully released or discharged within a predetermined time (for example, 500 ms). In this case, when the city power is recovered (i.e. short outage first and then outage restoration), the power management controller (e.g. power IC) in the computer system would generate a conflict error (for example, the power IC is not reset by an additional signal when the working voltage received by the power IC is changed from the higher normal level to the lower abnormal level), and the computer system would thus be inoperable.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a power supply apparatus and a power supply method both capable of supporting an Advanced Technology eXtended (ATX) specification, so as to improve or resolve the problem mentioned in the “Description of the Related Art”.
An exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides a power supply apparatus. The power supply apparatus includes an input conversion stage, a standby power generation unit and a fast discharging unit. The input conversion stage is configured to receive an external AC power, and convert the external AC power to output a DC input voltage. The standby power generation unit is coupled to the output of the input conversion stage, and configured to convert the DC input voltage to generate and output a standby power. The fast discharging unit is coupled to the standby power generation unit, and configured to fast discharge the standby power within a first predetermined time when the external AC power is unavailable, so as to disable the standby power.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the fast discharging unit includes a first and a second Zener diodes, a first to a third resistors, and a first and a second bipolar-junction-transistors (BJTs). A cathode of the first Zener diode is configured to receive the standby power, and a cathode of the second Zener diode is coupled to an anode of the first Zener diode. A first terminal of the first resistor is coupled to an anode of the second Zener diode, and a second terminal of the first resistor is coupled to a ground potential. A first terminal of the second resistor is coupled to the cathode of the first Zener diode, and a first terminal of the third resistor is also coupled to the cathode of the first Zener diode. A base of the first BJT is coupled to the first terminal of the first resistor, a collector of the first BJT is coupled to a second terminal of the second resistor, and an emitter of the first BJT is coupled the ground potential. A base of the second BJT is coupled to the second terminal of the second resistor, a collector of the second BJT is coupled to a second terminal of the third resistor, and an emitter of the second BJT is coupled the ground potential.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the fast discharging unit may further include a first and a second capacitors. A first terminal of the first capacitor is coupled to the base of the first BJT, and a second terminal of the first capacitor is coupled to the ground potential. A first terminal of the second capacitor is coupled to the base of the second BJT, and a second terminal of the second capacitor is coupled to the ground potential.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the first and the second BJTs are NPN-type BJTs.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the first BJT is conducted only when the standby power is established, and the second BJT is conducted only when the standby power is not established.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, a resistance of the third resistor is substantially smaller than that of the second resistor.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the provided power supply apparatus may further include a main power conversion unit. The main power conversion unit is coupled to the input conversion stage, and configured to convert the DC input voltage to generate and output a set of main powers after the standby power is generated and when the power supply apparatus is in an operation phase.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the provided power supply apparatus is a power supply apparatus capable of supporting an Advanced Technology eXtended (ATX) specification.
Another exemplary embodiment of the present invention provides a power supply method. The power supply method includes: converting an external AC power, so as to provide a DC input voltage; converting the DC input voltage, so as to generate and output a standby power; and fast discharging the standby power within a first predetermined time when the external AC power is unavailable, so as to disable the standby power.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, the provided power supply method is at least applicable to a power supply apparatus capable of supporting an Advanced Technology eXtended (ATX) specification, and after the standby power is generated, the power supply method may further include: determining whether the power supply apparatus is in an operation phase; if yes, converting the DC input voltage, so as to generate and provide a set of main powers; and if no, continuously converting the external AC power, so as to keep providing the standby power.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, after the set of main powers is generated, the power supply method may further include: determining whether the external AC power is unavailable; if yes, fast discharging the standby power within the first predetermined time, so as to disable the standby power; and if no, continuously converting the external AC power, so as to keep providing the standby power and the set of main powers.
In an exemplary embodiment of the present invention, after the standby power is disabled, the power supply method may further include: determining whether the external AC power is unavailable again; if yes, continuously disabling the standby power; and if no, converting the external AC power again, so as to keep providing the standby power, and continuously determining whether the external AC power is unavailable again after the set of main powers is generated again, and thus determining whether to disable the standby power again.
In an exemplary embodiment of the above present invention, the set of main powers is continuously maintained and outputted for more than a second predetermined time after the external AC power is unavailable.
In an exemplary embodiment of the above present invention, the second predetermined time is smaller than the first predetermined time.
Another exemplary embodiment of the invention provides a power supply apparatus. The power supply apparatus includes a standby power generation unit and a fast discharging unit. The standby power generation unit is configured to convert a DC input voltage relating to an external AC power, so as to generate and output a standby power. The fast discharging unit is coupled to the standby power generation unit, and configured to fast discharge the standby power within a first predetermined time when the external AC power is unavailable, so as to disable the standby power.
From the above, in the invention, the residual standby power can be quickly discharged by an additional fast discharging unit within a predetermined time when an external AC power (for example, city power) received by the power supply apparatus capable of supporting ATX (Advanced Technology Extended) specification is unavailable (for example, power trip). Accordingly, any host system (for example, computer system, but not limited thereto) applied with the inventive power supply apparatus and method would not be inoperable when the received external AC power (city power) is recovered, and thus not only effectively improving/resolving the problem mentioned in the “Description of the Related Art”, but also effectively promoting the stability of the applied host system.
It is to be understood that both the foregoing general description and the following detailed description are exemplary, and are intended to provide further explanation of the invention as claimed.